The Three Caballeros : The Pursuit Of Desires
by LonerGirl1012
Summary: (Abandoned) Panchito and Jose have had feelings for each other for a while, but are too scared to admit it. When visiting Jose's family, someone else takes an interest in Jose. Will Panchito confess his feelings, or lose him to someone else forever.
1. Prolouge:It All Began In Rio De Janeiro

Prologue : It All Began In Rio De Janeiro _  
Disclaimer ~ Hi there, this is LonerGirl1012, but you can call me either M.T. or even just LonerGirl. I'm sure you didn't come here to hear me yap my mouth off, so I'm gonna make this quick. This story is my first one EVER! So please don't be surprised if it isn't as great as you would expect it to be. It will be about The Three Caballeros, obviously you've noticed since it says in the title, and how Panchito and Jose fell in love, so it will contain yaoi, and even some yuri and mpreg. If you have a problem with that, then you can move your little tush off this page. All characters except my oc's all belong to disney, not me, so please sit back and enjoy this magical trip of a story.

Third P.O.V

It was a calm and quiet evening in the city of Bogota, Columbia. With only the sound of running motors of cars that passed by. Within the city, there was a medium sized villa of a soft burnt orange that stood at the edge of the large, bustling city. Through one of the small, mahogany wooden windows on the second floor, there was a bright yellow bedroom with hand-drawn pictures by someone about of 8 years old covering the walls. Two beds layed in each vorner of the room, one had a dark green bed sheet with red and yellow patterns with a plush horse up against the pillow, and the other had a mango orange bed sheet with pink and purple patterns with a plush monkey up against the pillow. Muffled talking and giggling could be heard from behind the mahogany wooden door that stood in the left corner of the room.

The voices grew louder and louder, until the door pushed open to reveal three figures entering the room. The first one was a small, brown rooster with a small red comb that swept to the side of his head, nearly covering his dark, sienna, reddish-brown eyes shadowed by the small sombrero on his head. He wore a dark green tank top with brown stiches lining the sleeves and bottom, and dark brown shorts that went to his knees, his dark green tail feathers swaying about. The next one was a small, willow green parrot sticking out on the top of her head above her turquoise blue eyes. She wore a mango orange sun dress with red and blue floweres decorating it, her turquoise blue tail feathers also swaying about. The last one to enter the room was a grown, tropical green parrot wearing a yellow suit jacket over a white collored shirt, complete with a straw boarter hat upon his head, his hazel brown eyes glistening in amusement at the two energetic children before him.

"Hey daddy," the little parrot asked the grown parrot, "When will papa be back?"

"Yeah, he should've been here by now!" the little rooster exclaims impatiently while lifting the green patterend bed sheet up and crawling underneath, the little parrot doing the same with the same with the orange patterned bed sheet of the other bed.

The grown parent chuckled at the little rooster's impatience and says, "Your papa will be here soon, it's hard work being a cop around these parts."

His voice was soft and smooth, with a thick of a brazilian accent. Some would think it was the most beautiful voice to ever be heard, like an angel's.

Soon, the sound of the front door opening, then slamming closed caught their attention, and a hearty voice filled into the quiet house.

"I'm home!" a thick, spanish accented male voice rang out through the house. The children's eyes widen in glee, and were soon racing down the stares to the front door yelling "Papa!"

At the front door, there stood a grown, light brown rooster with a large red comb laying to the side away from his Dark sienna brown eyes that were filled with amusement. A large sombrero layed on top of his head, amd a deep red bolero jacket with gold stiches lining the sleeves, with matching pants that covered the spikes at his heels. His red tail feathers twitched happily asbhe hugged his two children close to him.

"Hola, my chiquitos, you didn't cause your daddy too much trouble, did you?" he asked his children now looking a bit weary of his long day at his job in the city.

"Don't worry, we were good," the rooster says with courage, "isn't that right daddy?"

"They were behaved," the grown parrot says as he walks up to the grown rooster, giving him a quick kiss to the beak, "Welcome back Panchito."

"It always feels good to be back with you and the kids, especially you Jose," Panchito says looking at Jose very sensually, causing a faint blush to appear on Jose's cheeks.

However, their litte flirtation was soon interrupted by the tugging at Panchito's sleeves as the children pulled their father towards the stairs leading to their bedroom.

"Come on papa," the little rooster grunted, " you promised to tell us a story tonight."

"Yeah, you did papa, you did," the little parrot says, "Come on, hurry up."

"Amondo. Elicia. Go easy on your papa, he's had a very hard day," Jose lectures the two, though he couldn't help the small smile from reaching his lips.

"Now now Jose, I did make a promise, Caballero's honor," Pranchito says raising his left arm in a scout's oath. He then lifted the young birds into his arms, and carries them up the stairs to their bedroom, Jose tailing right behind them.

When the family entered the children's bedroom, Panchito handed Elicia to Jose as they both tucked them into their respective beds. After they were tucked in securely, Panchito layed at the end of Amando's bed as Jose did with Elicia's.

"What story are you telling us tonight papa?" Elicia asks, her turquoise blue eyes sparkling with innocence.

"How about your adventure with uncle donald?" Amando asks with an excited glint in his eyes, hugging his plush horse close to him, and Elicia to her plush monkey.

"Come now, you've both heard the story many times now!" Jose exclaims with a small chuckle at the kids favorite choice of story.

Panchito wore a thoughtful look as he stroke his chin, until an idea came to him and he gave a snap to his fingers.

"I know!" Panchito exclaims after some thought.

"Have you ever heard the one about how your daddy and I fell in love?" he asks, knowing they haven't.

The kids give each other a curious glance before turning back to their parents before shaking their heads no.

"Huh, I guess we never did tell you how we beyan to realize our feelings for each other," Jose drawls out in realization before sitting closer to Panchito.

"Oh, this is going to be a fun story too," Panchito adds, "for there were a lot of events taking place, kinda like an adventure."

"Yeah," Jose says walking over to sit next to Panchito and cudle close to him, "a crazy one."

Elicia had then moved over to Amando's bed, and they both lean forward to hear this story they've never heard before.

"Alright my chiquitos," Panchito says wrapping an arm around Jose's shoulders, " Ait all began in Rio De Janeiro ..."  
_

Alright, so how wad it so far? Good? Bad? Neutral? Make a comment to let me know. If you have any guestions, and requests, or even ideas for the story, please comment.

Chiquitos ~ "little ones"

Pretty much, Jose and Panchito are msrried and live in Colmbia with their own little family to be closer to both Mexico and Brazil. Jose was the one who gave birth to his kids(don't ask how it's possible because anything can happen), and they're now telling their kids how they fell in love. Their kids just sound so adorable, awww. No spoiler alerts about what happens next, you'll just have to find out in the next chapter, see you later. ;) 


	2. Chapter 1:Visiting Relatives & A Stanger

Chapter 1 : Visiting Relatives And The Charming Stranger _  
Disclaimer ~ Alright, so I hope the fist one wasn't so bad. I wouldn't care if you thought it was bad, at least I'll know. Anyway, I'm going to start with Jose and the others visiting some relatives for a vactaion. It will probably be mostly in third point of view, but there will probably be some where it's first point of view of one of the guys. I hope you enjoy!

Joses P.O.V

~ 9 years ago

It was a warm and sunny day of February at the airport of Rio De Janeiro, where many people swarmed the marble-tiled floors. It was a large airport that had mostly plain walls of white, but was made up of the wild, tropical flowers and the clothing and garments of its occupants. Large glass windows made up the place where you could see the many colors and wildlife of Rio.

The people coming in and out of it were either tourists coming to view Rio's many amazing sites, buisness people who came to discuss the economy and industries of the area, or native relatives coming to visit their families. Among the midst of swarming people, Panchito and I, along with our good old friend Donald Duck, were strolling across the second floor with the group they came with.

In the group there was Mickey Mouse and his girlfriend Minnie Mouse, Donald's girlfriend Daish Duck, and Goofy with his son Max, and his girlfriend Clarabelle. We either dragging, carrying, or pushing their luggage in a trolley cart. You see, Panchito and I were visiting Donald and his friends at one of their best restaurant, "The House of Mouse", and when we arrived they saw our friends looking worn out and stressed from from the many, many customers they were getting. Even Goofy seemed very cranky, the poor fellow.

With Panchito and I being the determined kind of friends we were, we began to think of a way to make them more relaxed. While the two of us were deep in thought, an idea struck me like a ton of bricks. My uncle own a large villa in Rio to fit all of them, especially a few more people. It had been a while since I last saw my relatives and old friends, so with that I catch their attention with a loud whistle, and told them about taking a vacation. When I told them about his uncle's villa and how they could reside there for the week, no one objected to the idea and left the next day after a lot if packing and finding some good friends to cover for them at "The House of Mouse".

"Wow, this place is huge!" Minnie exclaims as she looks around the large, glass building in awe. The others seemed to be in the same state as Minnie, as they too looked around at the size and many colors of the place.

"Yeah, welcome to my homeland!" I say as I throws my arms out in presenting way, making it appear more welcomed.

"I must say amigo, you come from a very marvelous place," Panchito says as he stands beside Jose, giving him a wide smile. This response caused a faint blush to spread upon my beak, making me quite flustered.

"Oh please," I say as I tries to get rid of my blush, "it is flattering of you, but sim, it is very beautiful."

You see, I have had a pretty huge crush on the mexican rooster ever since they met. At first it started out small, but it grew stronger as time went by since becoming the three caballeros. I wanted to tell Panchito of my feelings towards him, but every time he tried to, I would change my mind at the last minute. To be honest, I was afraid that if I told him, he would hate him, resent him ...reject him. Not wanting to lose the friendship we have, I chose to admire him from afar. It pains me whenever I do this, but it's all I can do, because deep down, I know he would never return my feelings. I give him a small smile before his attention tur ed towards a group of senoritas passing by, and he gives them a wink and a smile as they giggled at him. I just look at his direction sadly, though easily hidden. 'Yeah,' I think to myself, 'It's probably better off this way.'

"Oh come now Jose, you are very lucky to live here," Mickey says as the others but Jose nod in agreement.

"Yeah, I mean, at least you don't have to worry about the cold," Daisy says before adding on, "you have the warm sun, a beautiful beach, and amazing outfits!"

Donald just rolls his eyes at his girlfriend's dramatic tone and mutters a "Oh boy."

The group continued their journey till we reached the first floor and were on our way to the large, glass doors that lead in and out of the airport. Before they could make it, Donald had tripped in a crack in the marble-tiled floor, sending him into the air with a cry, and the luggage he was carrying to fly all over the place.

"Hold on, I'm going to see if I can find another cart," I say and went to find someone who can lend a carg while the others tried to help pick up the fallen luggage, with Daisy telling Donald off about "how you could've hurg someone with your clumsiness."

As looked around on a search for a cart, he could not find someone. When I gave out a sigh and mumbled too myself that I should probably return to the others, I turned around to head back only to hit myself against a firm and muscular chest. I then fell on my bottom with a small "oof!" while rubbing my beak from the impact.

"Opps, sorry about that mate, you alrigh'?" a deep, slightly rough australian accent said, and I look up to see a quite handsome bird. He was a fairly tall bird with a muscular body, biut not too much muscular. His feathers were a grayish-brown with some Darker ones sticking out at the top of his head, which was covered with a hat that resembled Indiana Jones' hat. His clothes were of a light gray, slightly buttoned shirt with a pair of pants that were a shade darker. His claws were as sharp looking as his pointed beak that layed below his forest, green eyes. In other words, he looked very attractive.

When I realized that the handsome stranger was holding his hand out to him, I slowly took hold of the offered hand, and pulled himself up with the same force as the stranger's. After getting to my feet, me and the stranger were face to face, staring at eachother. I was mesmerized by the stranger's appearance when they were so close, I just wanted to- 'No, bad Jose, bad! What's gotten into you?' My thoughts were soon interrupted by the handsome stranger's voice.

"You okay there mate?" He asks again as he takes a small step back, giving me some space. I snap out of my trance and looks at the stranger and answers his question.

"O-oh um, yeah I - I'm fine," I stutter out while trying to compose myself. The stranger gave a a charming smile after hearing my answer, his eyes traveling all over my body head to toe, basicly checking him out.

"Whew, that's a relief," the stranger says, " Though you look to be quite troubled, you having trouble?"

"Oh, I was just trying to see if someone can lend a cart for my friend Donal', but sadly I can't seem to find one available," I say with a heaved sigh at the end of his sentence. The stranger's happy expression seemed to grew as he turned around and pulled out a cart which appeared to be unused.

"You can use mine, I don't really have that much to carry anyway," he says as he pushes the cart towards me till my gloved-hand was gripping the handle. I looked a little shocked as I looked towards the stranger.

"Why, though?" I ask curiously, "I don't want you to have the trouble to-"

"Don't worry 'bout it, I'm just glad to help out a pretty bird in need," the stranger interrupts my sentence as he tips his hat a bit and gives me a wink that looked to be a bit flirty. A tint of bright red spreads across my beak, when the bird called me a pretty bird, and I puts both of his hands on the sides of my beak, trying but failing miserably to hide my forming blush.

"Oh please senor, you're flattring me," I say with a small giggle escaping from my beak, "but thank you, for helping me out."

The very charming stranger gives me another charming smile and tips his hat again saying, "Always a pleasure."

Yet, soon our little talk was interupted by the call of my name, and I turns to see Minnie and Daisy running towards me at a quick paste.

"There you are Jose," Minnie says as she and Daisy reach me, "you were gong for quite a while, so we came to find you."

I smile at my friends' worry for me. It sure was good to have friends to care about you. I turned to say goodbye, but saw that he had seemed to disappear. Jose looked around to see if he was among the crowds, but it was like he wasn't there at all. I then turned back to his two friends and told them that I found a cart to carry Donald's bags. As we made their journey back to the group, Daisy turned to me with a teasing look on hr face.

"So, who was that handsome bird you were talking to," Daisy says in a teasing tone, causing Minnie to look towards me with a very curious look. I began to blush again as he tried to give an answer.

"He was the one who lended me the cart, though I didn't have the chance to ask his name," I say, wondering where she was going with this, and continue to push the cart, my blush still evident on my beak.

"It seemed like you two were getting 'comfortable' with each other," Dasiy says, and it suddenly clicks into my mind as to where she was going with this. I began to blush even harder as I stutter at Daisy's remark.

"W-what! I was not, he was just helping me out was all. It didn't mean anything," I say as I quicken my pace, leaving the two to follow behind. Though I couldn't help but wonder that charming stranger's name, and I then grew a longing tp see him again.

\- Meanwhile with Panchito and the others -  
Panchito's P.O.V.

Me and the rest of my amigos managed to retrieve Donald's bags with a few annoyed people giving us hard stares. Jose has been gone for quite a while now, so we decided to send Minnie and Daisy to look for him.

'Jose.' I thought to my self while compressing a long, dreamy sigh.

'He is truly something amazing,' I think as I recalled the moments we shared together. Amigos true and through, along with Donald of course.

I just wish we could be more than amigos.

Eversince we had first met, I had fallen hard for the suave, brazilian, tropical green parrot. I try to find the right moments to confess my feelings towards him, but I always chicken out anc make up some excuse, some rooster I am. Maybe this trip will give me the chance to finally tell him my true feelings to him. All of my thoughts were soon broken when I hear Minnie announce that they were back, and I turned to see her, Daisy, and Jose walking towards us with a cart in hand.

"Hey fellows, sorry I took so long, but I finally found a cart for Donald's luggage," Jose says as he pushes the carts towards us, and that's when I noticed he looked a bit red on his beak. I wonder why he looked so flustered. Oh well, I guess I'll ask about it later. After getting Donald's bags settled onto the cart, we continue our journey until we reached the front entrance of this large building of glass. We all then began to search around to see if Jose's uncle had arrived yet. He said that he should be here any minute now. After a few minutes, I notice a bew group enter the building.

It was a small one that was made up of three birds, one senor and two senoritas. The senor was an old looking parrot of a basil green, with a few grey feathers sticking out of his head which they were slightly covered by an old, brown fisherman's hat, his Dark orange tail feathers hanging low. He wore a red polo shirt with tropical flower designs, along with a pair of khaki shorts. His grey eyes seemed to scanned around the building, as if looking for someone. One of the senoritas was a bright yellow canary with strands of feathers sticking ou of her head, which was tied in a messy ponytail. She wore a caribbean blue blouse with a ruffled white skirt and coral pink sandals. Her sky blue eyes were wide and twinkling in excitement as she too looked around, along with the taller senorita that beside her in silence. The last one was a midnight blue starling with black feathers on her head that was tied in a slightly messy bun. She wore a black tank top with a matching pair of shorts. Her dark brown eyes stared about the room without any emotion. I can even notice a white bandanna with some sort of writing in the center tied around her forhead, and a pair of twin swords strapped to her back.

The passing people in the room looked into their direction and began to whisper amongst each other, though it was hard to make out what they were saying. Well, they do kinda look ... strange.

"Ai-yi-yi, I wonder who those strange fellows are here for?" I ask Jose, but whe I turned to face him right beside me, he wasn't there. I looked around and I see Jose running towards the group and gives the old parrot a huge hug. It was then I realized who I was calling strange, whoops.

"Uncle Bernardo! It's so great to see you again!" Jose exclaims as the old parrot softens his stern expression, even forming a smile, and returns the hug with much enthusiasm.

"Ah, my boy, it sure feels good to see you again," Uncle Bernardo says, his brazilian accent thick and deep as he pulls back to look wt Jose, "it just wasn't the same without you around."

"Oh, I missed you and the others too Uncle!" Jose says before asking jis Uncle, "Hows Aunt Camila? And your job? I hope you haven't worked yourself too much without me around."

"Don't worry, Mrs. Carioca and I made sure he didn't," the canary says in a soft brazilian accent before bouncing up towards him a bone-crushing hug. The starling also joined in with a hum of agreement.

"Celia! Yin! It's great to see you guys! How's your son doing?" Jose asks the two senoritas in great joy.

"Oh, you know how Yang is. He's always trying to get into mischief, remember what happened last week Yin?" the canary asks her lover as she drew herself closer to the solemn bird beside her.

"Yeah, you should have seen the scene happen," Yin says, her Japanese accent smooth and steady as she drew an arm around Celia's waist. It was then that Jose noticed the rest of us and walked over till he stood beside me.

"Guys, I would love for you to meet my Uncle Bernardo, my best friend Celia, and my good friend Yin," Jose says to us as he introduces them, one by one.

"So these are the friends you talk so highly of, I'd say it's a great pleasure to meet you all," Uncle Bernardo says as he shakes each of our hands. When he got to mine, he gave a firm shake with a look that seemed to be knowing, but of what?

"And I would like to welcome you all to Rio," he says before letting go and making his way towards the doors, "Let's be on our way now, your aunt has made a special meal for you all to welcome you."

After that, everyone began to carry their bags outside to find a large, dark green van waiting for us. With a little help getting the bags settled into the trunk, and we were all strapped into the van, we began to drive to our destination. I sat right between Jose and a window, and I look out to watch as the airport began to grow smaller and smaller until it wasn't there no more.

Disclaimer ~ Alright, so it wasn't the best, but it's the best I could do, so don't be hard on me for how it isn't great. It took me about a week to get it like done. It's just so hard to come up with a chapter that seems to feel right to you. Well either way, vhapter 1 is done. I hope you liked it. I try to get the next chapter done soon, with school and all. Keep on waiting, later. 


	3. Chapter 2:Meeting The Family

Chapter 2 : Meeting The Family

Disclaimer ~ Alright, so I forgot to mention a few things in the last chapter, so I'll tell you now.

senor ~ spanish/brazilian way of calling a man senorita ~ spanish/brazilian way of calling a woman

Alright, so Yin is a Japanese starling who immigrated from Japan where she was an emperor gaurd, which would explain her accent, clothes & accessories, and her swords, which are called katanas. Celia isn't brazilian, but her parents were american canaries who decided to move to Rio for their jobs, which would explain why she has the accent.

Now that that's all out of the way, I hope you enjoy!  
_

Jose's P.O.V.  
~ After the long drive ~

awe were driving on the paved road that weaved its way through the overtowering palm trees and the orchids and hibiscus flowers that grew over anything in their paths. As we drove on to our destination, I saw familiar buildings and people that I had known a long time ago. My Uncle told us tales about old friends of the family, some making us all laugh hysterically like the one where one of my Aunt's customers at her cafe had knocked into one of the waiters, causing everyone to fall over each other like dominos and making a big mess of the place. As he shared stories, he gave everyone in the van a tour as we passed different places. My friends had gaped when they caught the sight of Rio's well-known monument, "Cristo Redentor", also known as "Christ the Redeemer."

I remembered before I left the city of Rio, my Uncle had taken me, my Aunt, Yin, Celia, their son Yang, and even a couple close family friends of mine to the monument on my birthday to celebrate in the evening. The view of the entire city was glowing with lights as the sky began to get dark, with the glowing rim of the setting sun behind the large had spent our time talking, singing, dancing, and just joking about. This city held so many treasureable memories for me.

It also brought back some bad memories too.

Yeah, even my life, as the Americans would say, wasn't all sunshine and daisies.

I only have one bad memory of my beloved city, one that gives me night terrors that haunts me everyday. That memory, is my parents' death.

Not from natural causes I sadly admit, but no, it was much worse. I was only five when it happened. I can remeber my parents cries and pleads, the firing of the silver pistoles in their meaty hands, and the loud thuds of my parents' bodies hitting the ground. The cops soon arrived, my Uncle at front, and then I can remember bawling into my uncle's shoulder as he held me close. I've gotten over it after a while, but those haunting memories, the looks of terror on my parents' faces ... the loud gun shots that had killed them, my parents.

All my thoughts were soon interrupted as the van screeched to a stop, and I look out to see the place I had called home after my parents' death. It was a fairly large, harvest gold villa that had oak brown pillars that held up the brick-tiled roof, along with a squared-sized balcony that stood on the right side of the house on the second floor. Many tropical flowers decorated the window sills, and vines crawled over some of the walls. Soon, my Uncle patted me on the back, and I turn to see him wearing a gleeful expression.

"Welcome home, my boy," he says as he returns to help the others unpack their bags, "your Aunt should be waiting inside for us, along with some other close friends."

I turned my gaze towards the large, oak doors that stood on top of the sandstone porched, and I walk towards it with my bags in hand. I hear another pair of footsteps walking beside me, and I turn to see Panchito with his bags as he turns to me a gives me a beaming smile.

"Thought I might keep you some company," Panchito says as he rubs the back of his neck, " y-you know, while the others are getting their bags."

My heart begans to beat loudly again as I give him a small smile in return. He was just the greatest amigo a bird could ever ask for.

"Well what are we waiting for, my Aunt probably has supper all ready for us now," I say while checking my watch to see it was 6:30 p.m. already. We then made our way to the doors, and pushed them open as we entered the large house.

_ Panchito's P.O.V. _

We had entered the large house, and the first thing that hit me was the smell of delicious food. I looked around the entrance and saw that it was a lime green room with a large, spiral staircase in the center of the room. Pictures decorated the walls and stands in the room, some were paintings of places that were a part of Brazil, and some were family photos of many occasions. There were about five doorways that were made of stone circling the room, one was where the delicious smells were coming from.

Jose and I then moved towards the doorway on the left, and we peeked in to see a large, marvelous kitchen that could fit an entire classroom. Over by the big stoves that stood against the stone paved walls, there was a female, fern green parrot who looked to be in her mid forties. She wore a honey orange blouse with a brown, ruffled skirt and brown sandals. A light green apron clung to her front part of her clothes as she worked away in the kitchen, making many kinds of food. When a small creak from where we stepped caught her attention, she turned towards our direction, her caramel brown eyes brightening along with her smile when she saw us.

"Oh Saint Christopher, my sweet boy is back!" the slightly elder bird cries as she turns the stoves off, and makes her ways towards Jose and gives him a joyful hug. Jose lets out a small chuckle and hugs her back with the same enthusiasm.

"It's good to be back Aunt Camila," Jose says as he relaxes into the hug. The hug lasted for a few seconds before another voice broke the comfortable silence.

"What's this, don't I get a hug?" a slightly deep voice asks, and we all turn our heads to see another parrot of an avacodo green with an army brown tank top and army brown cargo pants. His grey eyes were light and cheerful as he watched us from one of the doorways, leaning against it with his arms crossed. Soon, another bird had appeared beside him and gave us a small wave of her hand. Unlike Jose's aunt, uncle, and the bird beside her, she was a coral pink flamingo wearing a jade green tank top with thin straps, faded blue shorts, and black sandals. Her teal green eyes showed amusement and joy that matched her small smirk. Jose looked towards them with a look of glee, and he pulls himself from the hug and runs towards the other parrot and gives him a hug.

"Ramiro! Esmerelda! What are you two doing here? I thought you both were in Portugal?" Jose asks before hugging the flamingo with th e same enthusiasm. Ramiro just chuckles and answers Jose's question.

"We were, but dad called and said a certain little cousin of mine was visiting him and mom, so we decided to come surprise you guys with a visit," he says as he nudged Jose in the side with his elbow. Esmerelda then turned to Jose and said.

"It's great seeing you kid."

Jose gives a small nod and a small smile to the flamingo. She and the avacodo parrot then turned towards me before the parrot said.

"And I take it this is Panchito," Ramiro states, and I began to sweat a bit.

"Y-you know me!" I exclaim, feeling slight worry that thks parrot knew his name. Ramiro lets out a loud laugh and gives a hard pat to my back.

"Course I do! Jose talks about you all the time." he says heartily. I then feel my beak feel a little warm as I start to stutter a bit.

"H-he does?" I asked a bit flustered.

"Yeah, he always talks about his friends and their adventures very frequently," he says, though the look on his facd appeared indifferent. Soon, the others came in and were gaping at the size of the kitchen. I can hear all of our stomachs grumbling in hunger from he mouth-watering smells that filled the room. Soon, Aunt Camila snapped out of her thoughts and says to us all.

"Please, come in, sit down, there's enough food for everyone!" Aunt Camila says as she began to set food on to the table. Jokes and stories were shared around the room, some were ones that made us all laugh, and most were ones that left us in awe, and before we knew it, our stomachs were filled with satisfaction. After the meal, the sun had setted, and the dark sky was filled with the full moon and many twinkling stars. Uncle Bernardo then stood from his seat and said in a slight exhausted tone.

"Well, it looks like the day has ended," he says before turning to Celia and Yin, "May you please show our guests to their rooms for the night."

Celia nods eagerly before leading Minnie, Daisy, Max, and Clarabelle to the stairs leading upstairs, while Yin motioned for me, Donald, Mickey and Goofy to follow her through the halls of the first floor. Before I fully exited the kitchen, I gave a small wave to Jose, before returning the small wave back to me with a small smile and turned towards his Aunt and Uncle. I returned the smile back to him, and left the kitchen to catch up to the others. We walked through the large and empty halls in silence till we reached two sets of doors on each wall. Yin then turned to us, her eyes still sharp and emotionless.

"These will be your rooms for the time being," she says in her monotone voice, "I'll leave you to get settled down, and a bid you all a goodnight."

She then gave a small bow, before running towards the end of the hall, and doing many leaps and swift movements up the tall walls that closed in above the ground in front of the doorway.

How she can do that, I have no idea.

I then turned my attention back towards the wooden oak door in front of me while the others had entered their rooms. My gloved-hand touched the cold copper doorknob, before turning it until it moved forwards as I pushed my way into the room. I was a fairly medium room that was surprisingly not as bare as I thought it would have been. Its walls were a bright red like an apple. The large bed in the corner of the room had orange bedsheets with sandy colored pillows. A dark green mat layed between the oak dresser against the wall, and the big window as it covered the hard wooden floor. White curtains hung from the window, and rustled against the soft breeze from the warm night. It was partially opened so that it let the air inside. Last but not least, a small lamp hung from the ceiling, leaving a warm glow to the room.

Feeling very exhausted, I crawled into the bed without taking off my clothing, and I soon found myself into a deep and comfortable slumber.

Disclaimer ~ Whew, finally! That took a lot of thinking and writing to do. It probably wasn't the best but hey it could have been worse. Yeah, I gave Jose parents in this story, deal with it. If your interested, I also have, and planning on doing drawings based off of my stories and one shots on deviantart art. If you want to see, look for lo lonergirl6891. I know, I know, its similar to my author name on here, but it was easier to remember. Well, I'm gonna hit the hay tonight. I'll get to writing the next chapter soon, Gutenog! I think that's how you say it, but I don't care right now, I'm tired. 


	4. Chapter 3:Welcome Home From Noesy Family

Chapter 4 : Welcome Home From Noesey Family _  
Disclaimer ~ Hiya everyone! I'm onto Chapter 3, whew! Man, I'm just on a roll today. This story is going to be told in Jose's point of view. Anyway, read away this chapter. I hope it's good enough for you. Enjoy!

Jose's P.O.V.

As Panchito and the others were led to their rooms by Celia and Yin, I then turn towards my cousin Ramiro, crossing my arms and giving him a pointed stare.

"Ok, why are you guys 'really' here?" I ask in suspicion and watch as Ramiro slightly flinch from my outforward question.

I decided to wait until my friends left for their rooms before confronting my cousin. I knew from letters and phone calls that he was dealing with the terrorist attacks in France assigned by his commander, so he would have had to come here if something was happening here and was sent to deal with it. It had to have been very important for him to come here in a short time during the attacks in France.

"What? Can't I just visit some family of mine whenever I want?" Ramiro questions very calm and laid-back, but I notice drops of sweat forming on his forhead. What is he not telling me?

"You could, but you wouldn't have came here when you were busy with the terrorist attacks in France, so you would've only come during your assigned mission if it was an order."

Ramiro looked a little shocked at my explanation, and after a defeated sigh, he takes a seat at one of the stools by the counter table that divided the room partway, and looks at me with a serious expression. When he gave such a serious expression, I saw it as a sign that it probably wasn't good news.

"Alright, you got me," Ramiro says with another sigh, but this time it was a small one. "You see, my commander had called me in, saying it was urgent and that I needed to meet with him very soon."

I gave him a nod to continue when he stopped to see if I wanted him to continue. When he saw this, he sucked in a quick breath of air before continuing.

"I met with him after telling one of the investigators to watch over my place at France, and he said that Rio was having some attacks going off at some of the well-known and traditional monuments and landmarks. He said it's happening forba week now, but he thought the cops could've gotten it under control. That's why I'm here. He told me that I was the best one in the force, that I could probably handle it best since this was my home. That if they were going to attack, I should be there for my family."

I let my arms fall to the side as a look of shock formed across my face as I listened to his reason for being hear at such a busy time. Why would someone attack Rio? His beloved home? What were they hoping to gain from all of this? All of my thoughts were soon shaken when Ramiro stands back up before coming over to me and throwing his left arm around my shoulders in a sideways hug.

"Don't worry though, I have the situation under control," Ramiro says in his usual happy and laid-back tone before say. "You're also here on vacation, which means relaxation. Again, don't worry about it. Everything's fine."

I knew that he was right, it's probably nothing too big. Yet, another part of me told me that there was something he didn't want me to know, but that's probably I'm going to get out of him, so I decided to drop it. For now anyway. When Yin and Celia returned to the kitchen, that's when we began to 'really' talk.

"So, what has happened during my absence," I say as I pull out one of my cigars and began to light it. When I got it to light up, I sat down in one of the stools and puffed the cigar and blew out a cloud of smoke. Esmerelda lets out a snort before elbowing me in the left side.

"Well, I for one had deal with 'your' cousin's annoying but all day," she says, then suddenly yelps as I see Ramiro's hand reaches out towards her but. I just let out a chuckle at my close friend's description of how her life was going.

"There was the grand celebration for your Uncle's promotion in the force," Aunt Camila says as she leans up towards Uncle Bernardo's face until they both met in a quick and loving kiss. After hearing this, a swelling of joy filled me, and I run up to my uncle before enveloing him a a big hug.

"Oh, I'm so proud of you!" I exclaim into the hug, "I knew you could do it."

I hear my Uncle let out a joyful chuckle and his arms tightening his grip around my body. Soon, my Uncle released me from his tender and loving hug before grabbing hold of mt shoulders, his now soft grey staring deeply into mine. Yeah, I had a pretty great family here.

"Ok, enough about our lives," Esmerelda says before leaning towards me with a familiar smirk that only appears when she wants to know something quite face reddening for someone, "what's going i 'your' life? Met any cute guys lately and getting 'busy'?"

When she said this, I can feel my face began to heat and a small yelp escaped my lips. She just 'had' to ask that didn't she? Everyone in the kitchen soon looks at me with curious and teasing expressions as I sat on the stool in a stuttering matter, my still lit cigar in my right hand.

"W-w-what? No! I'm not s-seeing anyone right now!" I exclaimed while I was still stuttering. Celia just lets out a laugh that said 'your bluffing', before saying with a few giggle.

"Oh please," she says while lightly clutching her stomach, "surely you can't be telling us that you don't have 'someone' in your sights already."

I just avert my eyes around the room, still stuttering like a schoolgirl would. Apparently Esmerelda seemed to have noticed, for a look of shock seemed to have taken place on her face.

"No way." she says in some shock, but there was a hint of joy in there. "You have your sights on someone!"

Everyone looked shocked at her revealation, and soon they were going on about how it was 'about time you found someone Jose.' and a couple 'I thought you were going to die alone for a while.' Yeah, great to have a family like them alright.

"So, who is the lucky rascal?" Celia asks like she's on a sugar rush, "Is he someone you know? Is he here with us? In this town? What's his name? Where does he co-"

She was soon cut off from her interrogation as I planted my free hand over her beak with a jolt of embarrassment in my actions and expression.

"Oh, look at the time." I say very embarrassed and in a rush to make an excuse to leave and not answer their questions about my love life. "It's getting pretty late. I beter head to bed now, or else I'll be up all night. Love you, night, see you in the morning."

As I hurriedly spoke, I quickly give each of them a quick hug, and to some a kiss on the cheek, and I rushed out of the room while trying to calm my flushed face. Honestly, couldn't they just keep their beaks out of my love life. I just shake my head with a small sigh as I continue my journey to my old room. I climbed a flihht of stares to the second floor, and soon I was in front of an old, familiar oak door with my name engraved in it at the end of the hall. I slowly opened the doorknob and pushed my way, and I stood at the doorway, staring at the room which brought back old memories.

The room was fairly big, but not too big to fit the entire house, with its creamy yellow walls that illuminated from the warm light that shone from the ceiling lamp and the bedside table lamp. Book cases covered the entire wall on my right side, and on the other a large bed with light green sheets and golden yellow pillows. A closet door stood in the corner on the left side of the bed, but what stood out from the room was the two glass doors that lead out to the balcony. The white curtains slightly hide the bright stars from my view, and if I stepped out onto the balcony, there would be a large tree i which I can climb up and down of my room.

As I stood gazing around the bedroom that hadn't changed a bit since I left, I catch a glimpse of a folded piece of paper sitting neatly on my desk that stood beside the glass doors. Slowly, I walk towards it and pick it up to my view. On the front it said my name in neat cursive writing, snd when I noticed more writing on the back, I turned it over aand what I saw made my heart thump against my chest.

'Welcome Home. to our sweet Jose.'

A small smile forms across my face, and I held it close to my heart. I then moved to my bed, but not without taking my jacket and hat off of course, and began to tuck myself in. My umbrella stood against the bedside table, and I turn off the lights and snuggled into the covers. I take a deep breath, taking in the familiar scent, and I began to drift off into a deep sleep. Before I was, as you Americans would say, out like a light, my last thought entered my mind before turning off into sleep mode.

'I'm home now.'

Disclaimer ~ Ok, that took longer than I thought it would. Sorry if it took me so long, but at least I'm writing a love story about these two. Someone has to. Anyway, it's not the best, but I hoped you like it. Somewhat? Ok then, bye.


	5. Chapter 4:A Nightmare From The Past

Chapter 4 : A Nightmare From The Past _  
Disclaimer ~ Hiya, I give you guys Chapter 4! Just to warn you though, this chapter is going to be a bit sad, so I thought you might want to know. Now onward!

Jose's P.O.V.

I layed in my bed as I slumbered throughout the night. Up until 12 I was just sleeping peacefully like I would every night, but no, this night wasn't like that at all. I twist and tremble around in my bed like I was in a trap and trying to escape. Sweat was collecting on my forehead like dews on a leaf that was left after a great rain. You can hear soft and slurred words form as I weakly struggled about in the sheets.

"No!" I softly say in slight fear as I moved in struggle. "No, please! Not them! Please!"

For you see, this wasn't just a regular night terror you would normally get on some nights. It was filled with frightening monsters yes, but the monsters in my horrific dream existied. They hid among the people in this world. They were the ones who haunted me everyday in my mind. They were the ones who took away my innocence as a small child.

They were the ones who took my parents away with the bullets from their silver pistoles.

I can remember it like it happened yesterday.

_ *Flashback/Dream*

"You have one last chance." a deep and gruff voice with a thick accent that I couldn't recognize calmly says as I feel the point of the pistole shove against my head a little more hard. "Where. Is. It?"

I just stood there, trembling in fear as I feel the armed weapon against my head and the man's large and meaty hands holding me in place. Tears were streaming from my eyes and down my face as I watched thorugh blurry eyes at the sight of my parents held down on their knees by two other men in front of me, only they were very tall and lanky. The one holding me down was a rather large man that wore a black suit with a matching large bowlers hat. It shaded most of his face, but I can notice a pair of golden amber eyes and a wicked grin on his sharl beak with a gold tooth shining from the reflection of the small light that lit up the room dimly. The other two men wore the same black suits, but instead they had matching fedoras. Their orange topaz eyes glimmered in a wicked sense of humor with the same matching grins.

'Why were they doing this?' I asked myself in thought. 'What did we ever do to earn such hostility?'

It was just a normal night for me and my parents. I was just in my room snuggled up in the covers in a slumber, when I awoken to hear loud voices coming from downstairs. For a fact that my parents never fought before, so I decided to see what was causing the voices to grow louder. I quietly exited my room and snuck towards the top of the stairs. When I reached the staircase leading down to the first floor, I stood close to the balcony railing and peered down to see my parents struggling in the men's grasps.

My mother was a mint green parrot with similar hazel brown eyes as mine and turquoise blue and sunny yellow tailfeathers sticking out from her pale yellow nightgown, and my father was a forest green parrot with amber brown eyes and scarlet red and mango orange tailfeathers that hung above his brown sweatpants and below his grey tank top.

Shock and terror filled me up, and I began to quietly move down the stairs in worry for my parents, and also in confusion at what was happening downstairs. Their muffled voices began to get clearer and clearer, that is until I stepped on a creaking step. Soon, the voices stopped, and all heads turned to see me on the steps in nothing but a t-shirt in the colors of my country's flag, holding a stuffed and sewn monkey. The men's eyes seemed to be staring me down with their narrowed eyes with an emotion I couldn't recognize. This caused me to feel a little nervous at their stares.

The large man seemed to be thinking something over, and soon he turned towards the tall men and spoke in a language I couldn't identify. They both gave a nod in understanding, before they soon grab out their own pistoles and aimed them at my parents heads, and the large man began to move towards me with his meaty hand strached out. I took a few steps back up the stairs, and when he was nearly close to my reach, I tried to run back up. I didn't get the chance to go too far when his hand grabbed hold of the back of my shirt and dragged me with him til we stopped infront of my parents. I struggled in the tight grip, but I soon stilled when I felt the gun against my head.

That's where we were now.

"Please, we don't know where it is!" my father's deep and soft vfoice exclaims in rage ax he struggled in the man's grip.

"Just don't bring our son into this," my mother's soft and silky voice begged the men in fear as tears formed in her eyes. She then looked towards me and said, "It's going to be okay baby."

I just give a shaky nod and a shuddering breath as the man held me tighter.

"You have about three seconds to tell me where it is, or this pretty boy's brains will paint a nice picture over your walls and floors," the large man says as he placed his pointer finger on the trigger of the pistole, and I let out a small squeak in fear as my eyes widened even more.

"No please, do whatever you want with us, just don't hurt our baby," my mother cries out as her tears cascade down her face. My father looked at the large man with a murderous look.

"You people are sick," he spits out as if he ate something foul, "threatening the life of a small boy to get your dirty deeds done. You people disgust me. If you hurt on hair on his head I'll-"

My dad's rant was soon cut off by the loud bang that came from the pistole in the large man's hand as he turned it towards my dad's form, and the thud of his lifeless body hitting the floor. My mother screamed and cried as she tried to move towards my dad's now lifeless body as blood began to stain the once soft sand colored carpet. She cried hard for my father, and soon her eyes lifted to the man's eyes in pure rage, her eyes filled with fire.

"You're a monster!" my mother shouts in hatred as she struggled even more. "You took away my husband, my ame. I won't let you take away my son also!"

The men just chuckle at my now raging mother as if she wasn't a threat at all. The large man then raised his pistole to my mom's head with a sickening grin. I cried as the events took turn over me, and I did something I never would've thought to have happened.

I discovered my black magic.

The pistole in the large man's hand was soon taken from the meaty hand and thrown against the wall with so much force it broke through the wall. No one had even laid a hand on it, it did it by itself. Everyone but my mother stared in shock, for we had never seen such a thing to ever occur. My mother though looked confused and a little worried at what had happened, it was like she had The large man turned to my mother and pointed a threatening finger at her.

"You little witch!" he exclaims as he held me even tighter, causing me to cry out in pain. "You think you can use your black magic to save you and your child from your fates?!"

She just looked at the man in confusion and said, "That wasn't me."

Her hazel brown eyes soon turned to me, and everyone else's eyes soon followed. The large man of the three seemed to look thoughtful, calculating, and analytical. He then let out a sinister grin that made him look like the cat who ate the canary, and he raised his hand in a quick gesture to the tall and lanky men before turning his attention back to my mother, her face wretched with a tint of fear and worry.

"It looks like we won't be using you after all," he starts out before adding, "it looks like we have a great use out of this one."

When he said the last few words, he looked down at me with the same grin on his face, and soon a second gunshot rung out through the house as my mother's body joined my father's on the floor with a loud thud, a pool of blood surrounding them both. I cried even harder then before, and I struggled in the tight grip of the man's hands to go over to my parent's lifeless bodies.

"Now now little one." the man says in a fake caring voice as he caressed my head slowly, and I flinched at the physical contact in fear as I trembled. "You're going to be of a more use to us than your own parents would've been."

His hand then slithered down to my shoulder and gave it a very tight squeeze I let out another small cry of pain. As his hand began to move down to my waist, and my nerves began to get worse, sirens began to fill the air. The three men in black noticed this too, for the large man's hand released it's hold on me, and I look up to see the men moving quickly to escape the house. But not before the large man gave me one last sinister grin, his gold tooth gleaming and his eyes sharp. It was like he was saying that this wouldn't be our last meeting.

I would've tried to go after them, but my only thoughts were on my dead parents. I ran to their bodies and laid by them as loud sobs racked my small body. I can feel their blood staining my hands and clothes, but I didn't care at the moment. The sirens grew louder every shaking moment, and I knew my uncle would be here soon. I then cried out the names of the people I had lost in a high pitched voice filled with sadness and fear as more tears flowed even harder than before.

"Mommy! Daddy!"

*End of Flashback/Dream*  
I awoken with a loud gasp, and I sat up in my bed. Sweat trickled down my face, and my breaths were hard. I looked around the room, and I soon remember the current events. It was only dawn, the sun hadn't even risen yet, but I can see the faint light from the sun in rising. I pulled the sheets off and turn body to the side until I was sitting on the edge of the large bed, my feet touching the soft carpet below. I then put my face deep into the palms of my hands and let out a shuddering gasp.

I hadn't had that dream in so long. I had thought I gotten over it a while ago, but it's like being here just brings back that haunting dream. I can still see the man's grin, the gold tooth, and his eyes staring me down. After 'they' happened, I always feared that they would come for me. Yet, I wanted to find them to evenge my parent's deaths.

To bring closure to myself.

I had spent my entire life trying to find my parent's murderers, but I never found them, so I just gave up. It was then I realized no one was awake at this time, and so an idea came to me.

I wonder how everyone would feel to an early made breakfast.

Disclaimer ~ Ok, I know it wasn't much, but it had a lot of sadness and pain. Poor Jose, to go through all of that. Yes, his mom also has black magic lie him. He had to have gotten it from somewhere. I also plan to give Jose's black magic a greater power too, along with other things. Anyway, I hoped you like it and keep an eye out fof more chapters and stories. Ttfn, ta ta for now. 


	6. AUTHOR'S NOTE! PLEASE READ!

AUTHOR'S NOTE! PLEASE READ!  
_

Disclaimer ~ Alright, so as you saw right above, I have news. I'm going to be writing another story. I don't know what it's going to be called, but keep an eye out for it. I'll still write my current story, just probably a little late. Anyway, I'll give y'all an idea about what it's going to be about.

I was thinking that there would be these three girls who live in the same town, but come from different places. One from Mexico, one from Brazil, and one from right here in America. They're big fans of the three caballeros, and that's how they became friends. But what happens when their favorite characters are here in this dimension, and you saw them come out of the tv. Join this group of friends and the three caballeros as they race to get back to their dimension.

That's pretty much what it'll be about. So if you guys have anything, like requests, thoughts, or ides for my stories, please leave a comment below and I'll try to resd them soon as possible. Now if you excuse me, I have to get ready for school, later! 


	7. Chapter 5:Of Angels In The Morning

hapter 5 : Of Angels In The Morning _  
Disclaimer ~ I'm back to this story people! I couldn't think of a good title fot this chapter, so yeah. I'm gonna try to finish this story first before finishing my other one and then making other stories. I hope you like!

Panchito's P.O.V.

I spent the whole night deep in a slumber, but when I felt the first ray of sunshine hit against my eyes, I knew that my slumber was coming to an end. I slowly rise from the bed until I was sitting on the side of the bed, my feet touching the cold wooden floor, and stretched out my arms with a long yawn. I look around the room I was in, and remembered where I was all of a sudden. The morning light reflected against anything it touched in the room, and I can hear the birds singing a morning tune outside from the trees. The sun was halfway covered by the land, and created a warm and cozy feeling from its light. After I adjusted my eyes, I turn to the bedside table to see a clock on the bottom left corner. I soon saw that it was 8:04 am, so I decided to get off of the bed and fix my jacket and hair that was sticking out all over the place.

A few seconds had passed., and soon I looked the way I always looked. Feeling slightly bored now, I decided to look around the place. You never know what you might find in a place like this. It was decided, there was no changing my mind when it was set on something. I exit out of the one of many guestrooms, and I began to make my way down the long hallway. I hum a tune as I gazed at the large pictures that covered the walls, but as I continued for a minute, I stopped when a soft sound filled the air. I stopped as I tilted my head towards the source of sound to make out the soft and angelic voice that rang out through the empty hallway.

'Think of me think of me fondly,  
when we've said goodbye.  
Remember me once in a while please promise me you'll try.'

Being the curious and quite adventurous guy I was, I followed the angelic voice until I was soon by the entrance to the kitchen. The smell of food began to fill my noise, and I breathe in the mouth-watering scents with a deep sigh. I halted my actions all of a sudden, and stared ahead at the scene before me.

Aiy Caramba.

There in the middle of the room was Jose, busying himself in the kitchen like it was his home, singing a song from what seemed to be from an old movie I used to watch. His usually neat green feathers that layed on his head was slightly a bit messy from bed head. Instead of his usual yellow suit jacket, he wore a slightly buttoned white dress shirt, and a yellow apron overtop of it. As I stood there staring at him without him acknowledging his presence, my thoughts took over.

Jose actually looked... cute this way. Well, cuter than he usually is.

'When you find that, once again, you long to take your heart back and be free if you ever find a moment,  
spare a thought for me ...'

He then continued to hum the song as he continued his work in the kitchen. I felt even more aroused by him as he hummed the song, his hips swaying gracefully. I just wanted nothing more than to grab him from behind and kiss him so much that I could hear him shivering and moaning my name as I-

Woah woah, easy there Panchito. You have to restrain yourself from thinking of such dirty thoughts of your closest amigo in such a way. Besides, it's not like I'll ever get to do it with him. He's just so sweet, kind, smart, and very... innocent. Everything about him just screams innocence. From his soft green curls, his calm and nurturing demeanor, and his large hazel brown eyes that glimmered and sparkled. Sometimes when the light hits against them, a tint of red was noticed in he two orbs, making me want to melt by just looking at them. I didn't know how long I was staring at him, but I seemed to have caught his attention when I accidentally knocked over a framed picture on the small table. Jose let out a loud squeak of surprise before swiveling his head towards my direction.

"Oh, it's just you Panchito." Jose sighs out as he places his bare hand over the area of his heart. "You startled me there for a second. I hope I didn't wake you."

I snap out of my daze, a faint blush appearing on my beak. Hopefully, Jose didn't seem to notice.

"Oh don't worry, I was already up anyways." I say in honesty while trying to cool down my heated cheeks. "I was just exploring the hallways when I heard you singing. You sing very beautifully."

Jose looked a bit surprised before it changed to flattered and embarrassed as his cheeks flush a soft pink and ducks his head to take interest in his hands. All in all, it just make him look even more cuter.

"I wouldn't say it was THAT good now." Joss says while rub ing his neck. "It was but a song from one of my favorite movies."

"But it's true though." I reassure him. "I don't think I know anyone who could sing like you do Jose."

Jose's blush suddenly darkened to a bright red, and a small smile spreads across his beak. It was just like Jose though. He always gets flattered at the slightest of a compliment, and brushes it off as nothing. Sometimes I wondr how I even came across such a sweet bird like Jose. I brought myself back to reality after a moment or two, and I look over Jose's shoulder to see what was cooking over there.

"So what are you doing mi amigo?" I ask in curiosity, and Jose looks at me confused before a look of rememberence filled his expression.

"Oh, I couldn't sleep after waking up at 5 in the morning, so I thought I would come down here and surprise everyone with breakfast." after saying that, Jose suddenly turned back to the stove. I walk up to him until I was standing next to him.

"Is there something I can do to be of assistance?" I ask, and he flinches in surprise and turns to see me next to him.

"Oh, but you are a guest here. I don't want you to do some of the work here." He says while looking straight into my eyes. I chuckles a bit, and he looks at me confused.

"I don't think you've noticed, but you are also a guest here too, are you not?" I ask him innocently with a smirk on my face. Jose just huffs and twirls one of his curls with his finger. He then releases the curl as it bounces against his head and his hand moves to his hip.

"Somewhat, yes. But I also used to live here, so that would not make me a guest in my own home." he says in a sassy tone, and I raise my hands in surrender with a smirk on my face.

"Whatever you say mi amigo." I say this in my usually bright and cheerful deposition, but I felt a bit sadden inside when I reffered to him as my amigo.

'Soon, I'll tell him. Somehow I will.' I think to myself as we both share a smile and a small laugh. However, our moment ended when a loud scream broke out through the large home.

"IT'S GONNA EAT ME!"

Disclaimer ~ And I'm done. Who screamed? And what is the 'it' they were referring to? I ain't telling ya. Just wait for the next chapter to find out. Toodles~. 


	8. Chapter 6:What In The What?

Chapter 6 : What In The What?

Disclaimer ~ Hey there, how's it going? Do you know who screamed from the last chapter? Probably very obvious. What is the 'it' trying to eat them? Read and find out.

Third P.O.V.

Panchito and Jose look at eachother before running towards the source of the cry. Panchito looked worried for what had caused the cry. While Jose also looked worried, he seemed a bit more knowing as to what had made the cry happen. They kept running and running until they reach what seemed to be the living room, judging by the couch and tv near the center. The room was large and roomy, and a glass sliding door was on the left of the soft brown couch, the white curtains parted as light beamed against the light tan walls. A large, deep yellow rug layed in the center of the room with a deep brown coffee table on top. A desk layed beside the glass door, and a few bookcases that nearly reached the ceiling covered most of the walls, filled woth books and what seemed to be movies. A few plants here and there, and all in all, the room felt very warm and relaxing. In the far corner of the room, they found the source, and Panchito freezes at the sight before him.

Aiy Caramba.

There before the two southern birds, was a large, scaly alligator that stood twice their size. Its swampy green scales glimmered in the light, making him almost look black if the light didn't hit against them. The huge reptile's backside was facing them as it growled and chomped at its victim. Backed against the corner was Donald, his feathers wild and unkept, and his sailor's suit a bit untidy. His stood with his back against the corner with a fearflu look on his face as he held one of the lamps in one hand and a vase in the other in attempt to defend himself. He saw his two amigos behind, and shouts out to them in terror.

"Guys, help me! This beast's trying to eat me!" he says, and swipes the lamp at the 'beast' before him before it took a huge bite out of it, making it look nothing more than a short, metal stick. Donald gulped and chuckles nervously as he hides what was left of the lamp behind his back.

Wanting to help his friend, Panchito starts to reach for his pistoles to distract the huge reptile, when a sound fills the air, stopping all movements. Panchito and Donald turn to see Jose with his hand over his face... laughing? The two birds stared at their amigo shocked at his actions. There was a large alligator trying to eat Donald, why was he laughing about it?

"Hey! What's the big idea?! There's a giant lizard about to snack on my body! Why are you laughing about this?!" Donald exclaims as he stares at Jose aggrivated.

Jose just shakes his head as he tries to cease his laughter. After a minute, he finally calms down and wipes his hand over his forehead.

"It seems that you've already met Brutus. I thought it was something terrible." Jose says as he tries to stifles his laughs.  
Donald and Panchito now look confused, but Donald still looked anjoyed at the whole situation.

"Brutus? Who's Brutus?" Panchito asks confused.

"Yeah, and how is this not terrible?!" Donald yet again exclaims in rage.

Jose brings his hand up to his beak, and let out a loud and sharp whistle. The gator freezes in his actions, and he turns towards Jose as he pants in happiness, his golden brown eyes lit in excitement. He then starts to advance towards Jose in a fast motion, and as his friends try to warn him to move, they stood awestruck as the gator pounced on top of him and began to lick his face with his long tongue.

"Hey! Stop that! It tickles!" Jose manages to squeeze out through fits of laughter as the gator's long tongue ran over his face. Panchito and Donald just stand there, not very sure of what they were seeing. Jose notices his friends shocked expressions, and began to find his way out from underneath the gator. After he did so, he brushes himself and turns to his two amigos.

"Fellas, meet Brutus. Brutus, Panchito and Donald." Jose says as he introduces one another with hand gestures. Brutus growled at Donald when he was introduced, and Donald screams and hides behind the curtains. Before Brutus could do anything else, Jose lightly slaps him on the side.

"Brutus!" Jose says to his scaly friend with a warning tone in his voice. "Be nice. We've been through this before. No scaring or trying to eat the guests."

Donald let out a loud "WHAT?" as the gator then decided to lighty hit the back of Jose's head with his tail.

"Hey!" Jose exclaims as he glares hard at the gator with his hands on his hips and a annoyed expression on his face. The gator didn't seem fazed by Jose in his position, and let out loud barks of growls, his large and razor sharp teeth chomping in the process. It made it seem like he was... laughing?

"Hiya guys, what's up?" A tired voice breaks out, and they all turn to see Celia with her hair down in wavy curls. She was wearing a sky blue, strapless pajama tank top the reached to the middle of her stomach. Her white pajama shorts were decorated with rainbow colored smiley faces clung to her thighs and showed off her yellow legs. She was looking at us with her usual cheerful expression that she wore everywhere she went.

"Oh, I see you met Brutus." She says as she laughs at the look on Donald's face. Suddenly, Yin comes in with her hair still in her bun, but a bit messy from bed head. She wore a rose red tank top and simple black sweatpants with silver shurikens on them. She wore a tired and weary expression as she stood next to Celia. In her arms was a small, yellow sparrow in a light red t shirt, his tealish green eyes wandering around the room as he cooed about and try to grab anything.

"Must there be such noise every morning? You awoken Yang from his slumber." Yin says in her monotone voice, but there was a hint of annoyance in it. Celia just giggled and nudged her lover in the side.

"You should know by now it's never quiet here. You were the one to propose to me, remember?" Celia says as she gives Yin a sly grin as she wiggled her eyes up and down, causing Yin to just roll her eyes at the playful canary beside her as she adjust the their child in her arms.

"I just hope Yang here grows up to be not as immature as you." Yin says while letting the little sparrow in her arms play with her finger.

"Awwwwwww, you wound me honey bun." Celia says in mock hurt as she places her hand over her chest. "You know you like it when I act like this."

Yin just sighs as she rests the side of her head against Celia's. "You're never going to mature, are you?"

"In your dreams, maybe." Celia says as she turns her head and lightly pecks the deep blue sparrow on the side of her cheek. Yin's face grows bright red while Celia just gpes into a fit of giggles. Jose and Panchito chuckle along with her, while Donald continued to gape about like a salmon.

"Could you guys keep it down a notch! People are trying to sleep here!" the tired voice of Esmerelda breaks in as she leans against the door way in nothing but a maroon sports bra and a pair of black pajama pants with a sleepy look on her face.  
Ramiro then walks up beside her as he stretches his arms wide and lets out a long yawn. He wore a dark grey tshirt and a pair of navy blue sweatpants. He too wore a sleepy expression, and ws soon leaning next to Esmerelda with his right arm around her shoulders.

"Morning babe." Ramiro says as he and Esmerelda share a quick kiss, and soon Esmerelda gasps when she felt a hand down her waist and she lightly smacks him on the side.

"Well well well." she starts off with a teasing grin. "Getting naughty are we Mr. Officer? My my my."

He just rolls his eyes at her response, and soon they then turn to see Donald looking even more enraged if it was possible.

"AM I THE ONLY ONE HERE FREAKED OUT ABOUT THIS?" Donald exclaims to everyone in the room as his face gturns completely red, and soon loud groans were heard upstairs. Everyone in the room turned towards Donald with annoyed expressions. Donald let out a nervous chuckle with a sheepish grin as he rubs the back of his neck as he feels their glares on him.

"Well, congratulations kid. You just woken the entire house." Esmerelda says as she claps her hands in a mocking manner.

"To answer your question though." Ramiro says as he moves a bit towards the raging duck. "It doesn't really surprise us. That giant reptile always finds a way inside, it makes me kinda wonder how he does it." He says the last part with his fingers stroking his chin in thought. The gator froze a bit before swiftly pushing one of the bookcases a bit with his tail to cover a bit of the huge hole in the wall without any suspicion. It was then that Bernardo and Camila entered the room not too long after Donald's shout.

"Everything alright in here?" Bernardo says in his gruff tone with a hint of tiredness as he fixes the collar of his plain white t shirt along with his red sweatpants. Camila was straightening her cream orange night gown with the same tiredsome look on her face, a few of her grey feathers sticking out from her long hair.

"It is just Brutus again dear." she tells her husband as she wraps her arm around his arm. Bernardo lets out a hard sigh as he shakes his head at the sight of the large gator in the room.

"We really need to barricade this place." he says in a not very surprised tone, though he couldn't help the smile from appearing on his face. He gave his wife a soft and gentle kiss, which she happily returned in pure bliss. Footsteps rumbled fro the second floor and seoon began to get louder as they came down the stairs. Donald still looked a bit mad, but it seemed to calm down some. Soon, a loud rumble emerged from Donald's stomach, and he grabs it with a sheepish look on his face.

"Sorry. My stomach apparently wants some food." Donald says while chuckling a bit. Jose's eyes seemed to have grown wide in realization after Donald said that.

"Oh my!" Jose exclaims as he runs out of the living room and into the kitchen. Smoke was filling the air, so he quickly turns the stove off before grabbing a towel and waving it ahout like a fan towards the stove. The others followed, and soon they looked towards Jose in curiosity. After a few minutes, Jose let out a sigh and wipes his forehead with his hand as he manages to clear the room of smoke. When he notices their curious stares, he lets out an embarrassed chuckle with a sheepish grin as he grabbed a plate full of food and holds it out towards them.

"Pão de queijo anyone?"

Disclaimer ~ Done! Finally! Luckily I was sick on a school day so I could finisih it. Hope you like!


	9. Chapter 7: Heading Out Into Town

Chapter 7: Heading Out Into Town_

Disclaimer ~ Hiya! Sorry I haven't written in a while, it's kinda hard to write with the tension in the house. Plus I get distracted easily. Anyway, please sit back and enjoy this chapter. :)

Jose's P.O.V.

Breakfast went well on the first day here, that is if you count their loud shrieks at the sight of Brutus as he layed in the corner of the kitchen nawing on what apeared to be a large bone of some animal that came from the towering rainforest from behind the house. We just continued to eat in peace, though I did caught Mickey, Minnie, Daisy, Goofy, Clarabelle, and of course Donald, spare some glances at him with fearful looks on their faces as he continued to naw on the bone with his large white teeth that cutted across the bone like razors, his golden brown eyes staring at them with a sharp gleam in them. I don't blame them for being terrified by him, alligators were often feared by by everyone. Though I saw Max looked more in awe than fear at the sight of Brutus.

It's good to know one of my friends out of the guests doesn't cower from Brutus.

After breakfast was over, everyone including myself freshened up and changed into fresh clothes. Since it was a nice day outside, me and my best friend Celia decided to show the wonderous sights of Rio. That left us to where we were now.

Celia and I were walking through a secret shortcut to the town that was of large stone steps that looked old and ancient by the crumbling appearance it took on. We were walking down the steps with the others a bit far behind. While the others were gazing around at the beautiful scenery around us as we escalated down, Celia had taken to chatting with Minnie and Daisy excitedly it as if she was on sugar rush.

It's a good thing we hide the coffee from her.

Goofy, Donald, and Mickey were talking beside me with me occasionally joining in, while I noticed Clarabelle seemed to be sniffing many of the tropical flowers she seemed to pass. Last but not least, Max had taken himself to walk alongside me while asking questions as he stared wide eyed at the giant gator lumbering by my side.

"So, Jose." Max starts out a bit hesitantly as he shoves his hands into his pocket and stares at the ground slightly before looking at him. "I've been meaning to ask you, how on earth do you have a pet alligator?!"

I chuckle a bit at his outburst. It wasn't the first time someone asked me that question. When my Uncle Bernardo first found out, he had a HUGE meltdown, it was kinda funny to watch him go into panic drive for the first few hours. Oh yeah, that was such a funny sight indeed.

I quickly turn my attention back to Max as he looks at me curiously, and I let out a small cough before answering.

"Well you see, I actually raised him since he was just a hatchling, and we've been inseparable ever since." After saying that, I gently scratch underneath his jaw, which earned me the loud thumping of his tail hitting the stone steps.

I try not to laugh at Max's amazed look as his brown eyes go wide and his jaw drop a bit

"Wow." Max says before snapping out of his little trance with a shake of his head. "But wait, how did your family react to it?"

"Yeah!" Donald exclaims s he now joins the conversation while staring at Brutus a bit fearfully and angry, obviously he was still not over the whole incident with Brutus.

"I mean, he's like a giant lizard that could tear you apart in minutes, and they're OK with that?!"

I feel Brutus tense a bit, and I look over to seem him growling at Donald with a terrifying sneer across his muzzle, his eyes narrowed and sharp that it made me believe he was staring into his soul. Donald quickly backed down as he hides a bit behind me for protection.

Seriously, I just wanted to break down into a fit of laughter right on these steps.

I then pried Donald off of me as his hands start to grasp me, and I let out a small laugh in the process of doing so.

"While my uncle was panicking very badly about it, my aunt was more worried, and Ramiro was close to trying to attack him. Though this might surprise you, Brutus was given to me as a gift on my fifth birthday."

Again, I tried to contain my laughter at the horrified looks on my friends face. All except for Celia, who just giggled at their faces, and Max, who still looks amazed as ever.

"You mean to tell us that you gotten a pet alligator since you were FIVE?!" Donald exclaims in anger and a bit worry as well.

I give a slight hum as I nod up and down to say yes. Max seemed a bit frightened at the news, but it seemed to have make him more amazed than before.

"That's so cool!" Max exclaims as his eyes start to sparkle a bit and his pupils getting larger.

I give out a small smile at him in amusement at his wonder. It looked adorable if I must say. Though what he said next made all my amusement come to an end very quickly.

"Who gave Brutus to you? They must have been that amazing to give you such a gift."

That simple question made everything stop. My body freezes and my eyes lose their light a bit. I knew very well who gave me Brutus as a companion, for it's hard to forget since his and her... departure. You see, as far as I can remember, my father had used to be an all known alligator trainer in Rio, while my mother was a traveling nurse. Many years ago, my father had stumbled upon a fearful congregation of alligators near the city of Rio that were quite dangerous to be around. He spent time hanging around them, and formed a closest bond to the leader of the group. She was larger and more scalier than the other gators, showing her age very clearly. She was so dark green she blended in with the swampy area, with only her piercing honey eyes to bore into you. My fathrr spent so much time with them, he even gave them names.

He decided to name the leader Yaritza, which meant water lady, since she does live in water. A few days before my birthday, my father had discovered that Yaitza had just layed a new batch of eggs to keep their congregation going into many generations. When my father went went to her nest to see the new eggs, she surprised him with something bpvery unexpected by anyone who has heard of these scaly beasts of the swamps.

She had offered one of her eggs to him.

My father was shocked by this course of action as she gently maneuvered one of the eggs that seemed a bit larger than the others, and had a more golden color unlike the others that had a more beige color to them. I had heard stories of his journeys to the swampy areas, how the large scaly creatures worked together like one. Like one big happy family. Whenever his father left for his journeys, he would tell the gators stories of his home back in Rio, about his family and friends and what they were like. Yaritza had heard of my upcoming birthday, so she offered to make the hatchiling a companion to me. I remember how excited I was, and how my father nust laughed at my reaction as he pats my head and my mother smiling...

I didn't want to tell them about my... gruesome past just yet. Maybe in the future when I feel strong enough to do so, but for now...

I was awakened from my reminiscing by a scaly snout rubbing against my hand as we headed down the steps, and I look down to see Brutus staring at me in sadness as he croons a bit. In return, I softly pet his head as he croons sadly at me. Luckily, Celia seemed to noticed my sadness, and quickly came to my rescue of having to answer the question.

"Hey look! We're almost here!" Celia shouts out as she scurries past us with great speed a d hops down a few more steps until she's lands firmly on the dirt ground below.

The others seemed to have moved on and were quick to step onto the firm dirt ground below us, which I was thankful for, and I was quick to follow after with Brutus tumbling down. As we finally make it of the stairs of stone, we stand before a most beautiful sight to behold. There, a large city layed a little out from where we stood that vibrated with many colors. The sun was out and shining down on the beautiful city as it reflected off of the rooftops and the soft sand that was laying against the crystal blue aocean that rivaled the bright blue sky that held only a few soft clouds that were white as cotton. All in all, it was a beautiful sight considering the jaw dropped expressions on their faces. L et out a chuckle before heading towards the front of the group with Brutus by my side as always until I stood next to Celia, who only stood a half inch taller than me. I'm not short, tha k you very much!

"Well mi amigos..." I start out.

"We are proud to say..." Celia continues.

We then throw our arms out in a large stretch and finish together in sync.

"Welcome to Rio De Janeiro!"

_Panchito's P.O.V.

To say in least, Rio was a very beautiful place. People were bustling about the streets as we made our way down the streets. Senors were sitting outside sipping drinks and having small talk with the occasional jokes and laughs. Senoritas were chatting away non stop as they gazed at the shops that were open. Little ninos and ninas were laughing and playing around as the parents watched on with small smiles on their faces. Wonderous music filled the air by a small band standing on the curb of the street, with many people dancing along happily.

I said it once, and I'll say it a hundred more times. This place is very peaceful and nice, almost like mi home back in Mehico.

When passing by, a few of people seemed to have stop and stare at us and hushed whispers were shared between others while we walked on amazement as we walked on while listening to Jose and Celia chat away about everything they see as they pass.

"This is so exciting! There's just so much that we want to show you my friends!" Celia exclaims with a wide smile on her face and her eyes sparkling while bouncing around while moving through the street as the buildings towered over us.

I can hear Jose chuckling a bit before turning his head back towards us with a gleam in his eyes and a softer smile one last his face.

"I know. You guys have so much to see. There's so many cities and sights behold, like São Paulo, Fortaleza, Brasilia..."

"And also Salvador, Manuas, Curitiba, Porto Alegre. Oh, and don't get me started on Baia!"

The last city seemed to have made Jose perk up immensely like a chiquito on Christmas morning, his eyes starting to lid as he let's out a dreamy sigh.

"Ah sim, beautiful Baia. The land of romance, moonlight, and music. Beautiful sim?"

"Oh sim mue amigo! Don't forget the way the night makes you feel calm and in a romantic mood, como duas pombas vondo alto acima das nuvens, como se eles fossam is únicos no mundo em noite romântica..."

Jose nods his head a bit with his soft beautiful laugh that could make anyone melt by the sound of it.

"Oh, sim, muito verdadeiro mue amigo. E' um sentimento tão wonderous para experimentar." He says back while the others and I just stand there looking confused as they seemed to have switched to their native language, me more so than the others since I'm a Mexican rooster, yet I don't have a clue as to what they a re saying.

It was then I noticed Celia's expression changed into a sly and very teasing one with her eyes lidded and a small smirk on her face.

"Ohhhhhh , por isso há alguns que você quiser ... experimentá-lo com?"

Whatever it is she said, it caused Jose to widen his eyes and drop his jaw a tiny bit as pink blush spreads across his beak, causing Celia to laugh loudly as Jose shoots her a small glare.

"Oh cale-se Celia! Não é nenhum Howede seu negócio que eu experimentar com ele!"

Jose's face still looked a bit flushed, but it seemed to calm down some after a few seconds. Celia then pouts as she crosses her arms in a huff.

"Alguns melhor amigo que você é. Ten que haven't alguém aye você tem em mente!" She says as she watched Jose nervously averts his eyes a bit in slight amusement.

"Bem..."

However, before he or anyone else could say any more, faint chirps break through the crowd, and I notice how the people in the area seem to look in the direction in annoyance and slight worry. A few hushed voices could be heard as they were whispered to one another.

"Oh great. It's that annoying bird again..."

"Does that bird ever shut up?..."

"Let's just hope he does nothing stupid like last week..."

As I listened to the soft whispers, I turn to see Jose looking very surprised and slightly... terrified?

"Oh no, not him. Anyone but him..." Jose mutters quietly, but before aI could ask him anything, a flash of red, white, and pink zooms by me right towards Jose. When I regained my vision, the first thing I notice was a small and pink little bird with a pointed yellow beak and a large red mohawk that was wild and fiery.

The small bird wore a long sleeved, white cotton shirt with a large blue stripe across wrapped around the center of the midsection. He looked to be clinging onto Jose's midsection in what appeared to be a big hug cooing happily, while Jose himself looked to be a bit annoyed and bored at the same time. The scene in front of me actually looked cute and funny altogether.

"Oh, hey Aracuan." Jose says rather irritated as he struggoes a bit to pry the bird off of him.

The Aracuan just chirps happily as his red tail feathers twitch around excitedly as he tightens the forced hug around Jose.

"I'm not in the mood for your jokes and games right now, I'm trying to show my friends around you can see."

The Aruocan looks between Jose and the rest of us a few times before a littke smirk appears on his faces. Slowly without breaking contact, the Aruocan leans up slightly until his beak is right next to Jose's ear, and whispers something quietly that I couldn't make out. As he was whispering, Jose's face seems to change bit aftrr bit. I see his eyes widen and shrink a bit as a bright red blush spreads across his face. I wince with the others as a loud smack is heard and I see the Aruocan fling off as he hits the ground on his bottom with a red handprint on the right side of his face and a red faced Jose with a aggrivated and embarrassed look on his face while rubbing his right gloved hand. Instead of looking hurt or in pain, the Aruocan looked a bit dazed like he was seeing stars. He then gets up like nothing happened, waves to all of us, and zooms out of the area with Jose shouting at him in his Native language.

"Você pouco pervertido! Basta esperar até que eu colocar minhas mãos em você e, em seguida, você está morto! Você me escuta?! Morto!" Jose shouts angrily at the retreating and laughing form of the Aruocan, the blush getting darker.

Celia giggled a bit at the scene, and that's when he noticed the rest of us staring at him in confusion. Jose laughs a bit nervously before lifting his hat up a bit.

"Ah, forgive the interuption my friends, that crazed birdy was the Aruocan." Jose starts oug, and then twirls his finger at his head to show his craziness. "He's very louco. A very stupida fellow."

Still looking flustered and annoyed with the Aracuan, he turns ahead in a huff and turns his head back towards us.

"We really should continue with the tour, sim?" Jose says to us, which we return with choruses of agreement, and we move ahead in an quite akward silence.

We continue to walk throughout the town as I dreamily stare at Jose as he points out the places we pass with Celia chatting excitedly to the point she switched to portuguese. Brutus just walks alongside Jose while panting happily when he was given the occasional scratches and treats from passerbys. It was about a half hour later when we were towards the center of the large city, when all of a sudden Jose stopped. Everyone stopped on auto pilot when Jose did so, and I notice him staring at something. Well, it was mpre like a wide building that stood between a few other buildings.

The building was a white and blue color with a flat roof and lots of glass windows. Palm trees decorated the ground as they swayed in the wind above the building and the soft green grass below. I noticed that Jose wasn't exactly looking at the building. Oh no, he was looking at the sign in front of the building. I turned my attention to a big sign in white painted wood that was firmly placed into the ground. In big blue letters, the sign said a group of words.

"Welcome To The Rio De Janeiro Police Department"

Disclaimer ~ Boy that was long! I thought I was going to die from writing all this. Maybe I should ease up in the future. Oh, but then it won't be as detailed. Anyway, here's a english version of the words in portuguese.

como duas pombas vondo alto acima das nuvens, como se eles fossam is únicos no mundo em noite romântica... - two doves Vondo high above the clouds, as if they fossam is unique in the world in romantic evening ...

Oh, sim, muito verdadeiro mue amigo. E' um sentimento tão wonderous para experimentar. - Oh , yes , very true mue friend . It is a feeling so wonderous to try.

"Ohhhhhh , por isso há alguns que você quiser ... experimentá-lo com?" - Ohhhhhh, so there's someone you want to... experience it with?

Oh cale-se Celia! Não é nenhum Howede seu negócio que eu experimentar com ele! - Oh shut up Celia! It's not your business of who I experiment with it!

Alguns melhor amigo que você é. Ten que haven't alguém aye você tem em mente! - Some best friend you are. Ten who have not aye someone you have in mind !

Bem... - Well...

Você pouco pervertido! Basta esperar até que eu colocar minhas mãos em você e, em seguida, você está morto! Você me escuta?! Morto! - You little pervert! Just wait until I get my hands on you and then you're dead ! You hear me ?! Dead!

Sorry if it sucks. It's really hard to do on this translator thing on google. This is why I need to learn Spanish and Portuguese. I do hope you liked this chapter, and sorrh again for not writing in so long. Toodles.~


	10. Quick Note To Everyone

Hey guys, I haven't died yet so don't get your panties in a bunch. I know I haven't written any chapters in a while, but lately I just feel so down and low to really do it. It's like my brain just dies down when I want to do so. There are just too many ideas for stories that I want to write that it kinda gives me a headache. I'm also trying to work on a story that is a request for a fellow artist.

Anywho, I just wanted you to know that it may take a while to upload another chapter, story, or one shot. I might write one soon, or it might be after a while, so bear with me will ya? Don't expect me to just get a chapter done in a jiffy. Don't expect me to immediately get started on a request you might have asked of me. Don't expect my writing or story plot to be the best. All I ask is that you be patient and at least read my stories.

You can decide what you think of them, but I want to know what you think, maybe even give me tips or correct me or anything that comes to your creative and imaginative minds. If you want, p,ease leave a review at the bottom of this page, and I hope you have a nice day. Or night. Whatever time it is wherever you are.


	11. Should I Continue? Put Up For Adoption?

Hey everyone! Important message for ya if you're reading this. I noticed that I've been getting a lot of views and reviews and favorites and watches, so I want to thank you all so much.

However...after a while, I'm having trouble continuing this story, and I wanted to finished it so badly in the beginning when I started writing! I'm going through a lot right now to really concentrate on it and my other stories, especially new ideas f, and or stories, like my grandma passing away, my mom and stepdad getting divorced moving to Hollywood Florida in a year or so. It's kinda frustrating that I can barely even think in this house!

Anyway, I wanted to ask you fellow readers...if I should continue this story. If any of you want to take over the story, the I give you permission. Do what you want with it. Give the readers the satisfaction they need that I'm not sure if I can complete for them. Please leave a review below to tell me what you think. Have a wonderful day, and I hope to see some good stories out there. Do the best you can. Ttfn, ta ta for now.


	12. Adoption Canceled!

You know what? I'm not giving his story up for adoption. I haven't been feeling the writing mood, but I hink I've found it again. Thanks for all your support guys, I appreciate it. Hope to continue! ^_^


	13. Chapter 8 : The Second Meeting

Chapter 8 : The Second Meeting

Disclaimer ~ Sorry I haven't been on for a while. Dealing with a lot of stuff at home and school. Anyway, I did promise you all more chapters, so here ya are. I also like to thank you guys for supporting me and urging me on to continue the story. You guys are the best. Enjoy.

Third P.O.V.

Jose stared ahead at the police department building, earning some confused amd slightly concerned looks from his amigos. Jose didnt really care at the moment as he was lost in deep thought, staring at the building as old memories came back to him. He remembered the old days when his uncle used to bring him and his cousin Ramiro there with him when his aunt was too busy with her bakery to watch him.

Wothout knowing it, Jose slowly walks up to the building as he says to the others, "You guys go on without me. My just gonna check this place out a bit."

This made the others look at him in confusion while Cecilia looked a bit understanding as she walks over until she was beside him saying, "You sure amigo? I can go with ya if ya like."

Jose however just shook his head saying, "Thanks for the offer, but I need to do this on my own."

Cecilia just nods in understanding as she heads back to the others and says, "Come on guys. I'll show ya to one of the best hotspots in town."

This made them curious as they murmur and nod a bit as they start to follow her off, with Donald and Panchito staying behind as Donald told Daisy that he would meet up with her later. The female duck left after giving her boyfriend a kiss on the cheek, making Donald have some hearts hover around his head. Jose turns around a bit and was surprised to see his amigos, and his secret crush of course, still there standing behind him.

"Aren't you two gonna go with the others?" Jose asks the two in surprise.

Donald shakes his head and says, "No way pal. Can't just leave a pal behind ya know."

"Si! We're the three caballeros after all." Panchito adds with a beaming smile.

Jose gives them a slightly surprised look, but he then snorts abit and shakes his head saying, "You two are really stubborn ya know."

The parrot yelps when he was suddenly pulled into a hug by the rooster along with Donald, trying to hide his blush when Panchito says with a cheeky smile, "You know it amigo."

Jose thought his face would've burst in flames at how much he blushed, so he shakes them off with a laugh saying, "Alright alright you can come. Just try not to be too surprised though."

This confused the rooster and duck a bit, but they nod in agreement. Once Jose was sure of that, he leads himself and his amigos towards the doors of the building and heads inside. When they walked through the doors, the place seemed pretty busy with receptionists working away at the computers, some detectives crowding over to what seemed to be the meeting office where they usually discus cases, and some cops lazing about drinking coffee and chatting away happily.

The three amigos walk over to where a fat looking Pig that was sitting at the main receptionist desk eating some delicious looking donuts. The guys made their way over before Jose leans over a bit with his hand resting against the marble counter while leaning a bit on it as he addressed the pig, "Seems the place is busier than usual senor Chaz."

This startled the pig out of what he was doing as he looks up at the three birds with a have eaten donut in his hand. The pig seemed focused on Jose a bit as he squints at him before realization comes upon his face.

"Hey, I remember you!" The pig 'Chaz' exclaims. "You're the cheif's nephew! Been so long since I last saw ya."

Jose chuckles a bit and says, "Well that's the time for you senor. Always changing."

It was then that Chaz asks Jose, "So whatcha doing back in Rio? The chief said that you were out traveling the world a few years ago."

Jose looked like he was nearly gonna grimace a bit at that, but he hid it with a slightly forced smile as he says, "Well I'm just visiting here with my amigos for a vacation is all."

Jose glances around a bit at the bustling workers and cops before he turns back to the pig asking, "So what has everyone so busy? I've seen the place busy before, but never this busy."

Chaz froze a bit at that before sighing as he says in a quiet voice, "Well that's because this past few weeks, there have been these terrorist attacks around the city at some well known places here. Nobody knows why, so it has everyone on edge as the cops and agents are working themselves over it. But you didn't hear this from me."

This surprised the green parrot as he then looks very determined as he asks firmly, "So where is the chief right now?"

"Oh, he's actually in a meeting with the best ranked cops right now about the situation with his son." Chaz says at that before pointing down the hall to one of the doors at the end of it. "Right there in the meeting room."

"Obrigado meu amigo." Jose sighs out before turning and heading down the hall past some other cops and workers, his amigos trailing behind as Chaz calls out, "Anytime amigo."

And so Jose went down the hall, his amigos following behind, only except Donald got a bit distracted by some cop trying to fit too many doughnuts in his mouth. Panchito was trying to follow, but he slowly got off track when he noticed some cops were trying Tim move a bit crate. The guys were grunting as they tried to carry the crate through, none of them noticed that there was a lump in the carpet that was big enough to trip anyone. However the guys says we're too busy to notice until one of them tripped over the lump.

"Oof!" The cop grunts as both he and the other cop tumble to the ground with the box above them, both knocking into what looked like a stone statue on a podium and into another cop passing by, making him grunt as he accidentally pushed the cart that he was pushing, filled with a lot of heavy artifacts from crime scenes and such, forward and into a ginormous painting about as high to the ceiling that some special agents were examining, and was falling forwards, right about where Jose was.

The green parrot was oblivious of this till he heard his name called out by Panchito, causing him to turn around and freeze at the sight of the falling painting right in his path, where it could crush him. Jose wanted to run, but his feet were stuck to the floor like they were glued there, so he closed his eyes, waiting for the blow...but it never came.

Jose opened an eye in confusion before he opens them both to look in front of him, expecting that maybe Donald or Panchito, but he was surprised to see that it was a greyish brown bird in some Indiana Jones themed outfit holding the painting up, and gen looked rather familiar. Before a I could ponder about it, the bird that looked to be a hawk pushes the painting up with brute strength, the agents catching it to keep it from falling, and that's when he turned to show husband forest green eyes. It was then that Jose recognized the hawk before him.

He was the bird that helped him at the airport!

"Oi! You ok there mate?" The hawk asks in the familiar Australian accent. "Gotta be careful there mate. It'd be a shame if you got crushed."

This made Jose snap out of his stuper as he blushed a bit in embarrassment before stuttering out, "S-sorry there senor. Obrigado by the way."

This seemed to caused the hawk to give a small smirk a shrug he says while tipping his hat a bit, "Well it's always my duty to help out a mate in need. Especially pretty birds such as yourself."

The hawk gave a wink at that part, causing Jose to blush some more before saying, "Well thanks again. By the way, I never got your name after you vanished from the airport."

This made the hawk hum as he raised a brow, before realization hits him as he chuckles saying, "Oh, where are my manners?"

He then gives a half bow as he lifts his hat a bit saying, "Xavier Jones. Pleasure to meet ya mate."

He then rises and asks the parrot with his hand out, "And you are...?"

This made Jose turn a light pink in the face as he gives a slight cough into his closed hand before shaking the bird's hand saying, "I'm Jose. Jose Carioca."

"Jose." Xavier says, testing the name out. "Suits ya."

Jose face was still red as he gives a small smile, before the voice of what seems to be Jose's uncle calls out, "Oh not you again!"

This caused Jose and Xavier to turn to see Jose's uncle and cousin come over, the latter wearing what looked like a deep blue cheif's uniform, and the former in a grey tank top and some cameo pants and some dark brown boots.

"Well I see you're happy to see me again Bernie." Xavier says to the older parrot with a smirk on his face.

Bernardo was glaring at the hawk with a low growl as he grits out through his clenched teeth, "I already told you to leave. We got this covered and don't need you to get in the way."

Jose was looking confused as he turns to Xavier asking, "You know my uncle and cousin?"

Xavier looks over at him and says with a slight shrug, "Oh yeah, ole Bernie hear is quite easy to get his feathers all ruffled up, all because I'm a pretty good bounty hunter that gets the job done faster than these folks here in this building. I came here so I can help track down the lions behind the attacks."

Bernardo looked like he was gonna explode at the hawk as Ramiro was the one to say, "Look here buster, we don't need you or any bounty hunters here with this case or any at all, so why don't you just head back to where you came from."

Xavier seemed to snort out a laugh as he says with a smirk, "Nah I think I'm good. Gonna solve This case anyway, whether you like it or not. Anyway, see ya around pretty bird."

The bounty hunter says the last part to Jose with a wink before he heads off with his headband high and two parrots glaring after him, with Jose blushing a bit at that.

"God that guy is such a pain." Ramiro mutters out.

"Won't be long before he comes back." Bernardo says with a mix of a sigh and a groan before he turns to his nephew and says, "So what are you doing here nephew?"

Jose places a hand on his hip as he says, "Well I came here to the place I remember having some memories at, when I heard about the case with the attacks. What's going on?"

This made Ramiro and Bernardo share a look before the latter sighs and says, "It's beat if we take this in my office. Follow me."

The three parrots start to head down the hall to where the office was, when Jose turns to see Panchito nearby him with his eyes narrowed at the floor.

"I'll be back amigo. Just gonna talk to my folks is all." Jose made his way over to the right rooster as he says that, and when e noticed the look on said rooster's face, he grew a concerned and confused look as he asks, "What's the matter my friend?"

This seemed to have snapped Panchito out of it as he looks up at the parrot an drew says with a reassuring smile saying, "Oh si I'm fine amigo. Just in thought is all."

Jose had raised a brow at this, not really convinced by the way he said that, but he shrugs it off saying, "Well alright, I'll be back. And watch Donald while I'm in the office will you? You know he has a knack for getting into trouble."

Panchito nods at this, remembering the time she when Donald did get into trouble with his curiousity and bad luck, saying, "Will do amigo."

Jose smiles at that as he heads off, and that's when Panchito suddenly glares at the floor in deep thought.

He had saw the painting was about to fall on Jose earlier, and before he could save his secret crush, some show off of a hawk came to the rescue. And when Jose looked amazed as s thanks him, and the looks the hawk gave him, Panchito felt something stir inside him. It felt like rage when that hawk was getting the attention from Jose that should've been for him, and how amazed Jose looked at him.

Oh please, he wasn't that's great. And besides, he couldn't have been jealous...right? He doesn't get jealous, so he couldn't be. Why should he care? He doesn't care. He shouldn't care. It's not like Jose even likes him like that amywa.

Panchito sighs at the thought as he heads off to find his American duck amigo. He had to tell Jose his feelings. Somehow he will.

He just doesn't know when.

Disclaimer ~ Finally done! Whoo! I'm gonna really need some help for the next chapter. Please let me know what you think and what you think should happen down below in the reviews. Hope you like.


	14. I'm Still Alive!

Hey guys, it's me. I'm not dead so that's a good thing. God I can't remember the last time I updated a chapter or story on here. Maybe I can do so once my family and I get moved in to our new house, that way I'm not in the stressful house I'm in currently with my stepdad -well, ex stepdad- and then my life won't be as stressful. Now I just have to worry about that stupid writers block! Grrrr!


End file.
